


Love Languages (BatFam Version)

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: (I forgot the Physical touch but we're just going to ignore that), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Dick learns about the love languages and shares them with the others in his family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DC Comics One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Love Languages (BatFam Version)

Dick had always been a loveable person. He was open and carrying to those around him. And recently he had been learning about the five languages of love. He had come across them by accident when he had been surfing the web. He had been on a Wiki deep dive when he had come across the article.

From there his interest in the subject grew and he decided that he was going to use the five languages of love on his family. This is how it went.

**Quality Time**

The first was the easiest to achieve. Living in the mansion with everyone meant that there was a lot of time to spend together. Dick had gone to Alfred and said he wanted to help make a family dinner for everyone. Alfred had been surprised at first wondering what had brought this one, but he agreed.

Dick then told the others that that coming Friday was a family dinner and there were no exceptions. They all had to show up. There had been a few grumbles about dinner, but nothing to major. They mainly seemed intrigued by this idea.

Friday came and Dick and Alfred spent the majority of the afternoon preparing the meal. Occasionally someone would come in and see what was happening. Damian snickered when he saw Dick’s “Kiss the cook” apron with the cartoon chef on it. Dick paid no mind to Damian’s gentle teasing.

Alfred then showed Dick how to properly make rolls like the family seemed to enjoy the most. He coached him on how to keep an eye on them so that they wouldn’t burn. Dick listened intently to everything that Alfred told him and prepared the rolls accordingly.

Once dinner was in the oven and there wasn’t much else that could be done at the moment Alfred showed Dick how to properly set the table. Bruce was already in there reading the evening paper when he heard Alfred’s gentle tone and saw Dick following along, his gaze fixed on what Alfred was showing him. Bruce briefly wondered what this was about and why Dick seemed to take such an interest in this now.

Soon the timers were going off and Alfred and Dick set to arranging the food on platters and plates just so. The two men carried the plates and platters out on a cart and Dick was happy to see that everyone had showed up. Tim sat on Bruce’s left at the head of the table, Damian on the right, Jason by Tim, and Dick would be by Damian.

Alfred went to leave, but Dick stopped him, “Stay and eat with us Alfred, you’re a part of this family too.”

Alfred smiled fondly at Dick and promised that he would be back momentarily. He returned and sat beside Jason. Dick had made sure that everyone had put their phones on silent and put them in a basket outside the dining room. He wanted them all to talk without the distractions of everyday life. The only phone allowed at the table was the one that Commissioner Gordon called in case of an emergency.

Overall Dick was happy with how the evening had gone and was pleasantly surprised when they all even offered to help with the dishes. Damian dried while Alfred washed. Dick and the others were in charge of putting the dishes away. When the job was done Bruce suggested that they do this more often and Dick was happy that this had been a success.

**Gifts**

Seeing the katana had been a complete accident. Dick hadn’t thought anything of it at first and then he remembered that Damian was collecting antique katanas. He had a nice collection started in his room that he wouldn’t let anyone touch. Jason had tried and nearly lost his hand. From that point on the others merely admired them from afar, too afraid to incur the wrath of Damian Wayne.

The glint of the steel is what first drew Dick’s attention to the sword in the window. Realizing what he had just stumbled across he went in to talk to the shop owner about acquiring it. The store owner was a nice older gentleman who had just put the katana up for sale the day prior. “I’ve had a lot of interest in this sword,” he told Dick as he began carefully boxing the katana up. “Young gentlemen come in here from time to time when I put up katanas and other various antique weaponry. None of them ever had even to buy them. Except this one gentleman. He’s a teenager, and he’s always pursuing this shop, he likes the katanas the best.”

A light bulb went off over Dick’s head, “Is his name Damian Wayne?”

“Yes! You know Mr. Wayne?” The man asked.

Dick chuckled, “That’s who this sword is for. He’s collecting them, and I happened to see this and thought that it would be a good gift for him.”

“Well I certainly think he’ll like it,” the old man said. “Have a wonderful day, Mr. Grayson.”

Dick headed back to the manor after that encounter to get the surprise ready for Damian once he got home from school. Jason was in the living room when Dick came in and arched an eyebrow at the long, mysterious box that he was carrying.

“And what pray tell is in the box?”

“A surprise and none of your business,” he told Jason as he grabbed some shiny Christmas wrapping paper (they had nothing else according to Alfred), and began the infuriating process of wrapping the box. 

Jason sat back and watched Dick struggle and ultimately lose to the Santa covered wrapping paper. Tim wandered in with a cup of coffee in hand and paused when he saw Dick struggling on the floor. “Jesus, did I forget Christmas?”

Jason leaned his head back to look at Tim, “Tim, it’s July.”

Tim blinked, “Then why on earth is Grayson wrapping something up in Santa covered wrapping paper?”

Dick threw up his hands, “Because Alfred said this was all we had!”

“Grayson, there’s literally an entire closet filled with different wrapping papers,” Tim informed him before sipping from his still steaming mug.

“Alfred!” Dick got up and went storming through the house to find Alfred and ask him why on earth he gave him the Christmas paper.

Damian stepped into the room, his school bag slung over one shoulder, “What’s Grayson shouting about now?”

“He got someone a gift and Alfred gave him Christmas paper to wrap it with,” Jason said.

“Come to think of it, I think that’s the paper that Bruce hates. He says the Santa’s are too creepy,” Tim said as he moved closer to inspect it. It was, in fact, the paper that Bruce hated. The Santa smiles looked a little too demonic and put Tim in mind of the Joker’s smile. “Alfred has been trying to use it up as much as possible lately, and probably gave it to Dick hoping to use the rest of it up.”

Dick came back into the room and noticed that Damian had now joined them. “Damian!” He hurried over to his half wrapped box and held it out to the younger boy, “This is for you.”

“Me?” Damian eyed the box as he took it. “Why me?”

Dick shrugged, “I saw it today and thought of you, so I bought it.”

“Well open it!” Jason said impatiently as he waited for Damian to tear into it.

Tim produced a knife and handed it over to Damian so he could cut the tap. When he opened it his eyes widened and he pulled the katana out of its resting place. “It’s stunning,” he said reverently. Glancing at Dick he asked, “Why?”

Dick shrugged, “You’ve been collecting them and I figured this would be a nice addition to your collection.”

Damian gently set it back into the box, “Thank you Grayson, that was… thoughtful of you.” Then he turned on his heel and hurried off to his room.

“Hey why didn’t you get us anything,” Jason said.

Dick rolled his eyes, “Maybe I’ll get something for you later, but right now stop being greedy.” With that, he headed out of the room.

**Acts of Service**

Alfred was constantly doing things for the others. He took care of them. He stitched them up when they came home with bullet and knife wounds. He was always a constant in their lives, and he never complained about things. They took him for granted most of the time.

Dick hadn’t ever really thought about it when he was younger or even now. He just knew that Alfred was there and he took care of them.

Today however while Alfred was out getting groceries and taking Damian to school Dick set to work.

There were still dishes that needed to be cleaned and put away and some of the chores that Alfred usually did. Dick cleaned the dishes and put things away first, he then went to the basement where the laundry was located and began a load of laundry. When that was going he headed back upstairs to vacuum the entryway of the manor.

Alfred was shocked when he arrived home to see the kitchen was clean. He could have sworn he had left some dishes in the sink and in the dishwasher. He made his way through the manor and saw Dick with a pair of headphones in vacuuming the floor singing along to some rock song that Alfred wasn’t familiar with.

He slipped away before Dick could notice him and found Bruce in his study looking over some paperwork. “Have you noticed something off about Master Dick lately, sir?”

Bruce looked up from what he was doing and gave Alfred a quizzical look. “What do you mean by off? I’ll admit my boys aren’t the most normal group out there, but I don’t see anything wrong with them.”

“Well he’s doing my chores sir, and not to mention he bought Master Damian a katana, and insists that we do family night. It’s just a little suspect.”

Bruce thought back to what he had witnessed from Dick lately, he would admit that he hadn’t paid much attention to him or even considered anything being off. “I’ll keep an eye on him Alfred, maybe he’s just bored and needs something to do.”

Alfred was still concerned, but left the matter alone.

**Words of Affirmation**

The last of the love languages was words of affirmation. Over the past week Dick had been putting into action all five. He knew the others were probably a little confused by his new found affection, but it made him happy. Alfred looked a little less strained, Damian looked happy with his newest katana, and family dinners were a success.

All that was left were the words of affirmation. He was trying to think of good ways to do this. He told Damian good job when training with him and he began mastering new skills; he told Jason that he liked his new haircut when he had gotten home; he thanked Alfred for the wonderful meals; and he told Tim that he was glad he was watching their backs from the cave most nights.

The last person he had to say something too was Bruce.

It was late one evening, the sky was cloudy and rainy and Dick and the others were doing their own thing. Bruce was in the library reading when Dick approached him, his hands behind his back.

Bruce looked up from the book when he felt Dick’s presence beside him. “What can I help you with, Dick?”

Dick took a seat across from Bruce and leaned forward, “I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this… but thank you for taking me in after my parents died. That was a really rough period for me and it was nice having someone who understood what I was going through. So thank you.”

Bruce closed his book and studied Dick for a moment, “Dick is something wrong?”

Dick’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “No! Why would something be wrong?”

“The others and I have noticed you’ve been doing little things here and there. One day you did Alfred’s chores, the next you wanted us to all have a family dinner, buying Damian that katana. I’m just wondering what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing serious, Bruce,” Dick quickly said. “It’s just I read about love language and I thought that I should show you all how much I care for you. You’re my family and I love you all, so I just wanted to give back I guess.”

Bruce was pleasantly surprised to hear this. “Well, thank you for telling me this Dick. I try my best for you all, and sometimes I feel slightly overwhelmed or like I’m not doing the best I can. And Dick, I hope you know how highly I think of you, how proud I am. I’ve enjoyed having you in my life along with the others.”

Dick smiled and stood, “I should probably go tell Alfred that there’s nothing wrong with me, I’m sure he was the one that brought this up to you.”

“He was,” Bruce confirmed. “Have a good evening, Dick.”

“You too, Bruce.”

Dick stepped out of the library and went in search of Alfred who was having his evening tea. He explained what he had just told Bruce and Alfred seemed very relieved that there wasn’t anything wrong with Dick. When Dick went to leave Alfred asked Dick if he would like to stay for some tea to which he agreed.


End file.
